


Снег

by sky_and_automate



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: В жизни Наны остались только музыка и сны.
Relationships: Honjou Ren/Oosaki Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Постканонные события

По ночам она поет в небольшой уютном баре, с маленькой сценой, оформленной с любовью к эстетике джаза, и надеется, что своим голосом отпугнет от людей, пришедших ее послушать, всех ночных призраков: тоску, одиночество, страх перед будущим, а ранним утром ловит такси, чтобы доехать дома, снять туфли, пройти в спальню, лечь и наконец-то, наконец-то…

… В их городе всегда снег — летит хлопьями, слепит глаза, оседает на волосах. Она бежит навстречу — море за бетонной оградой бьется о берег и осыпается на дорожку колючими льдистыми каплями. Руки у нее мерзнут, она прячет их в карманы легкой куртки, ускоряясь и ускоряясь, боясь упустить хоть одну минуту, отпущенную им, впустую. 

— Нана, — улыбается Рен, ловит ее в воздухе, прижимая к себе; она чувствует щекой морозную жесткость кожаной куртки, холод молнии — и там, внутри, тепло, к которому ей так хочется пробиться, которое обманчиво убеждает ее, что все по-настоящему. — Нана, ты пришла, я так рад.

Он прижимает ее, расстегивая заледеневшую молнию и пуская к теплу своего тела, она обматывает его шею своим длинным полосатым шарфом, и они идут, как два странных сиамских близнеца: каждому чуть-чуть холодно, но где-то там, где они срослись, переплелись пальцами, — там тепло, горячо, и от того не страшен даже резкий порывистый ветер и снег, заносящий их следы.

А в его доме почти тепло — дверь захлопывается за ними, и они смеются, расплетают объятья, смешно опираясь друг от друга пока стягивают верхнюю одежду и обувь («Эй! Ты слишком тяжелый, Рен, прислонись-ка лучше к стене!»), он хватает ее на руки и затаскивает в ванну, уже полную горячей воды — ну да, то сон, здесь все возмо…

…Нана открывает глаза — за окном уже темнеет, в этом городе для нее всегда темно. В любом месте для нее всегда темно. По потолку ползут полоски света от проезжающих мимо машин. 

Она закрывает глаза, надеясь, что сможет вернуться еще хоть на чуть-чуть обратно, пройти по собственным следам и очутиться в той огромной, обшарпанной ванне, заполненной горячей водой до краев. Хочет почувствовать, как от их тел она выльется на пол, но им обоим будет плевать — кому убираться после. Но Рен уже исчез, растаял словно снег в горячей воде, и она вместе с ним.

И ничего не происходит. 

В ее жизни больше ничего не происходит.


End file.
